


Aloe--Tomarry

by JustTrashFam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTrashFam/pseuds/JustTrashFam
Summary: Aloe:-Represents healing, protection, and affectionA three-shot Tomarry collection of poems





	1. Aloe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiegenlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/gifts).



> Aloe: Tom's p.o.v.

Darling, show me all your scars, and I'll show mine too  
Closing up all these wounds, old and new  
Stitching them together in the safety of each other  
I've got you my dear, and you've got me too  
We'll soothe each others hurt and sorrow, embracing one another  
I'll bask in your warmth if you bask in mine too  
And darling, we may be scarred, wounds leaving their mark  
But darling, we've got each other to embrace all our faults and strengths  
And darling, we'll heal but never be the same  
But darling, that's okay, because my heart is yours, and your heart is mine  
And darling, we know we'll never drop each others heart  
Cause darling, we know, the only thing we'll do is embrace it, and embrace it we will  
And darling, we don't have to say for us to know, how much I love you and how much you love me too.


	2. Aloe II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloe II: Harry's p.o.v.

You've shown me your scars love, so I'll show mine too  
We'll close all of our wounds, no matter how old  
In the safety of each other, we'll stitch our wounds  
We've got each other love, you know we do  
Embracing one another, we'll soothe our pain and clear out cheeks of tears  
Bask in my warmth and I'll bask in yours too love  
Scarred from marks of our wounds, we may be love  
We'll heal love, but scars never fade  
But love, it's okay, because we hold our hearts  
And love, we know we'll never drop them  
Cause love, all that we'll do is embrace them and we will  
And love, there's no need for words to know that we love each other, cause love, your embrace is enough.


	3. Aloe III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloe III: Tomarry's p.o.v.

Darling, show me all your scars, and I'll show mine too _(You've shown me your scars love, so I'll show mine too)_  


 

Closing up all these wounds, old and new  
_(We'll close all of our wounds, no matter how old)_  


 

Stitching them together in the safety of each other  
_(In the safety of each other, we'll stitch our wounds)_  


 

I've got you my dear, and you've got me too  
_(We've got each other love, you know we do)_  


 

We'll soothe each others hurt and sorrow, embracing one another  
_(Embracing one another, we'll soothe our pain and clear our cheeks of tears)_  


 

I'll bask in your warmth if you bask in mine too  
_(Bask in my warmth and I'll in yours too love)_  


 

And darling, we may be scarred, wounds leaving their mark  
_(Scarred from marks of our wounds we may be love)_  


 

But darling, we've got each other to embrace al our faults and strengths  
_(We embrace each other for all that we are love)_  


 

And darling, we'll heal but never be the same  
_(We'll heal love, but scars never fade)_  


 

But darling, that's okay, because my heart is yours, and your heart is mine  
_(But love, it's okay, because we hold our hearts)_  


 

And darling, we know we'll never drop each others heart  
_(And love, we know we'll never drop them)_  


 

Cause darling, we know, the only thing we'll do is embrace it, and embrace it we will  
_(Cause love, all we'll do is embrace them and we will)_  


 

And darling, we don't have to say for us to know, how much I love you and how much you love me too.  
_(And love, there's no need for words to know that we love each other, cause love, your embrace is enough.)_


End file.
